moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Northmarch
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies|exports: = Lumber; Potatoes|labour: = 273}}Northmarch is a fief in the far North of the Eastern Kingdoms held under the rule of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Northmarch is an expanded territory that consists of two earldoms, Ebonridge and Morschelschire, and four baronies therein, Wolfwood, Manchester, Fellowgrave and Fithilbrooke. Northmarch hosts the Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Army (Formerly, the Fourteenth Brigade before the Fall of Gilneas). The Marquess of Northmarch Lady Othya Vanvelga Historically, Northmarch has been the bulwark of the North. It was a heavily militant border territory that marked the line between safety and the wilds. Though, the Mark was abandoned shortly after the erection of Greymane Wall. The Marquis of the time, Gervald Evanshore, withdrew from the land and never reoccupied it in his lifetime (circa 6 ADP). The lands were re-established in 36 ADP by the late Jormir Evanshore, Gervald's son. With recent events, Lord Ozymandias Jormirson went on a pilgrimage. Leaving Lady Othya Vanvelga in charge of Northmarch. She is striving to do her best for those in her order and protect those under her banner. Higher ups with in Northmarch. Lady Commander: Othya Vanvelga Commander: Fenrissah Ravengaurd Chief Arcanist: Lyreille Duskhearth Knight-Lieutenant: Asher Darrianic History of Northmarch: The history of Northmarch stretches back over 1000 years to its founding in 1013 BDP. The Mark has expanded from humble beginnings. The following is a summarised history. A History: The first men to come to the area were a band of warlords expelled from the court of the Kingdom of Arathor, 1500 years Before the Dark Portal (BDP). These flagless warlords roamed the Northern reaches of Lordaeron nomadically for a number of centuries raiding villages for wealth and food. Though, the true history began in 1015 BDP when the lands had suffered a serious famine and the nomadic people had no reserve food supply. In the year 1013 BDP, following leadership disputes from the famine, a chief rose to power to change the tribe forever. This warlord was a giant woman named Veretha. Her ancestry was more Vrykul than the rest her kin and her lust for violence was legendary. Once she'd risen, she secured complete control - slaughtering all those who had tried to oppose her. Her plan was to settle the tribe in an area to begin agriculture. She was a mystical woman who was reported to have dreams of a homeland in the North. It was under the guidance of these visions that she brought her people to the land we know today as Wolfwood. Though, for Veretha, the surprise came as they rounded the mountain peaks to find her envisioned land occupied already by trolls. The surprise was more that they'd escaped the rampages of the Troll Wars. Nevertheless, surprised or not, the warlords and their people conquered the Trolls there and destroyed their shrines. One particular shrine sat elevated and was quite clearly the centrepiece of the village. Within its small ritual pillars, held on an altar of stone was a skull from a great direwolf. The skull was believed to be a relic used to communicate between the Loa and the mortals. As a show of power, Veretha used the skull as the first brick of their fort. The fort known today as the Wolve's Den, it was completed in the year 1003 BDP. As the small fort quickly became enriched with the plunder of the Trolls, the warlords sought to reconnect with the Kingdom of Arathor. The Kingdom, which at the time was mostly the remnants of Strom, accepted their offer and commissioned the land as a Barony in the year 1000 BDP. The Barony in response supported Strom's weakening endeavours as a defensive territory, and watch on the Northern colonies - it was known as the Barony of Wolfwood. Yet, less than 100 years later, as Strom was forced to commit to internal struggles, the Barony moved away from their fealty towards the independent city-state of Dalaran. This occurred officially in the year 929 BDP, in the rule of Lord Dragek the Blood-drinker. It stayed under the rule of Dalaran for a long time. It kept growing with riches though. In the span of a couple centuries it moved from a small defensive territory into a large and prosperous bulwark of the North. Dalaran was forced to notice its strength and to appease the Lords of Wolfwood, dubbed it a Jarldom - The Jarldom of Ebonridge. But, just like Arathor, Dalaran eventually became secluded and the Jarldom was forced to open up new roads. This time with Gilneas. Gilneas was fond of the Jarldom. It admired its strong sense of independence and especially appreciated its military prowess. Gilneas agreed to allow the land to fall under its rule in 396 BDP, eventually assimilating into their bustling Kingdom. The Jarldom got the support they desperately needed from the Kingdom, and in return for keeping their Northern border safe, they were showered with even more praise. The Jarldom was celebrated in the history books for quelling many foreign armies before they got close to the Kingdom. One such celebration was that for Fithilbrooke Ardenseer. Fithilbrooke was a mighty war hero who gained popularity throughout the Northern Kingdoms for his valour. His rise occurred circa 231 BDP. He was known as the Beheader for his ornamental horse's display of foreign skulls. He was famous for the sheer number of times he went off on campaigns to drive out foreign armies. The Jarl of Ebonridge at the time, Lord Lellion Melgrove, was rather suspicious of Fithilbrooke and feared that he would usurp him. So, the Jarl sent Fithilbrooke out to a Troll Island and promised to send a supply convoy in the rear -- though, the Jarl neglected to send the supplies. Surprisingly, Fithilbrooke returned from the campaign with the majority of his troops. He had been victorious, having kept his men alive off of seaweed and fish - so the story goes. Ironically, it was this treason that caused Fithilbrooke to usurp the Jarldom. No one protested the change. Not Gilneas, not the people. The former Jarl's wife even took to Fithilbrooke, birthing many sons. Fithilbrooke Ardenseer's line moved down the annals of history, the name slipping from the crude tongues of the poets to Ardenshore and eventually, Evanshore. The usurpation occurred in 229 BDP. The Mark of Northmarch, as it stands today, was created for His Most Honorable Manchester Evanshore in 15 BDP. It was commissioned by the Kingdom of Gilneas for the land's continuing loyalty, and it had expanded to such a size that it truly encompassed two Jarldoms and required a feudal upgrade. Manchester was considered the wisest and most beloved ruler of the Mark in its long history. Under his lordship, it enjoyed the grandest span of wealth and victory. He was a military genius and a good father and grandfather. Though, upon his death, shortly before the Second War, it passed to his son Gervald Evanshore (officially 4 BDP). Gervald was a coward by all accounts. More concerned with personal safety than duty. With the erection of Greymane Wall, Gervald decided that for the first time in a thousand years the lands would be abandoned. This was a despised decision by all of Gilneas and all who came to trust in the Evanshore name. He retreated behind the wall into safety in the year 7 ADP. A safety that would betray him. The House fell into obscurity since Gervald abandoned the Mark. In 36 ADP, with the Legion invasion, Jormir Evanshore took up his father’s mantle. His sights were set on rebuilding the Mark and restoring his family name to the Kingdom of Gilneas. Lord Jormir did just that. He rebuilt his people's homelands and ushered in a new age for Northmarch. An age of hope. Hope is not without despair. A darkness stirred in the land. A darkness caused by a cursed master. A cowardly man who sought to take back his lands and rule from beyond the grave. This was Jormir's own father, Gervald Evanshore. Jormir was later killed by the resurrected deathcult of his father's making. He sacrificed his life to save his closest family and friends. He was a true hero. He died in 37 ADP and left the Mark to his son, Ozymandias Jormirson. Ozymandias took on his father's name and announced Jormir to be the last of House Evanshore. This new house would be House Jormirson, in honor of the man who gave so much for his people. The Ninth Brigade: Northmarch, the Mark of the Northern reaches of Gilneas, has always had a small armed force despite its critical holding. This is mostly due to climate and proximity to enemies. Its military budget has always vastly over-equipped and over-trained the personnel. For this reason, it has been well-regarded through history as a fighting elite. Each unit of the Northmarch military is a specialist of some description. The forces of Northmarch, known currently under the formations of the Grand Alliance as The Ninth Brigade of the Gilnean Royal Army (pre-invasion as the Fourteenth Brigade of the Gilnean Royal Army) once bolstered an estimated troop strength of 5000 soldiers. This number was drastically decimated following the Fall of Gilneas to a mere 761 soldiers. The numbers fall every year as more flee South to the shelter of the larger Kingdoms. It is now comprised of only two (2) Battalions, divided into six (6) companies. Further details found on our website: War Table Order of the Northern Sun: The Order of the Northern Sun is the hereditary chivalric order of Northmarch. It is a knightly order that focuses on upholding the Holy Light in the lands of the Mark and its neighbours. Recently, due to the rampant plague and raging torrent of undeath, its focus has largely shifted to restoring rather than championing. "If man is a piece of art devised by the Holy Light and fate's sharp edge, than the Knight is the masterpiece of that art," - Knight's Code Further details can be found here: Northern Sun Circle of Magi: The Circle of Magi are a specialist group within the scope of Northmarch. They are a non-military organisation whose goal is to conduct research on magic and magical artifacts for the security of Northmarch. The group is also charged with conducting vital experiments and research into new technological advances. The Circle operates as an internal governing body for magical affairs. The Circle of Magi is just that, a Circle. As such, they operate as a forum and a place to determine the future of Northmarch's magic. All members of the Circle are allotted one vote when motions are raised and are all given equal rights to participate and to speak in the forums. All members of the Circle are also compelled to find apprentices and continue the profession for future generations. The Library of Ul'thuk: The Library of Ul'Thuk is the great library of Northmarch. It is a tall tower filled with books. The Circle of Magi are charged with maintaining the priceless documents within. They are also devoted to upholding the legacy of the great Lord Ul'thuk in tracking the history of major world events, and minor ones too. The Library is also home to the Circle meetings. It is usually cramped, but there is a magical connection to the rocks there. Some Magi claim a ley-line frayed from Dalaran Crater and split off, resting at the base of the library-tower. Further details can be found here: Circle of Magi Category:Places Category:Northmarch Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Realms of Gilneas